


Hello, Operator?

by Taylor1990



Series: Nuka-World Nookie [3]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Ass Play, Candles and Wine, Cock Sucking, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, I took some plot out in chapter two, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, More bed breaking, Multi, StealthBoy kink (sort of....one is used anyway), Teasing, There's more plot in this than I originally intended, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink, because Gage is a beast, so it's shorter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8510761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taylor1990/pseuds/Taylor1990
Summary: Ophelia has been watching Gage for quite some time, watches the way he dominates those around him and needs a lesson in domination before she has words with a certain raider leader whose been bad mouthing her.





	1. A surprise attack

**Author's Note:**

> The grammar/spelling is probably terrible because it's 4am and I'm too sleep deprived to read back through it.
> 
> The general idea is there though, Gage and Ophelia have sex...because it's not like they do anything else.

Gage put the hammer and nails down on his desk with a sigh. He’d just finished doing yet another job on the list the Overboss had given him. Being the right hand man of the boss meant he had to do everything she asked. Plus, after everything she’d done for all of them it was about time he showed his gratitude — in the professional sense for once.

His eyes fell on the map that covered most of his desk. He braced his hands either side and leant forward to study it, like he had so many countless times before. He and Shank still talked about it, still wanted it a part of the whole plan but every time he breached the subject the boss just quickly rattled off another pointless thing to add to the list and walked away.

Things were pretty fast paced at the beginning, she’d cleared the parks and put up flags, leaving the last two unmarked so it wouldn’t create tension between the groups. More than there already was anyway. 

There was a clanking of metal somewhere on the floor below him, he chuckled to himself when he realised she must have tripped over his armour. There was a (non-lethal) tripwire across the doorframe behind him and a pressure plate — connected to an exploding mannequin - across the door that led to her room.

One thing that came with having little else to do (because she refused to doll out the two remaining parks) was that the boss was incredibly bored. He found it annoying at first, the way she would try and sneak up behind him to scare the crap out of him but she was quick to tell him she wasn’t going to stop until she surprised him at least once, so he got used to it. And as time went by, he even got involved, setting out traps and decoys so he could always see her coming.

There was another clang, closer this time, but he didn’t look up from the map, just chuckled to himself again and wondered what she had planned this time.

After a few moments of silence he heard the door behind him open.

“Better luck next time boss,” he commented as he peeled himself away from the desk. He turned around to smile at her, only to be met with an empty space.

He surveyed the room for a moment. He’d rearranged the furniture, so there was no way she was hiding behind any of that, but still, she was nowhere to be seen. He knew she was there, had to be - no one else every came up here without being invited. And they certainly didn’t sneak in, unless they wanted to be on the wrong side of her dog’s teeth of course.

Despite that he still found himself checking every crevice the boss could hide her skinny ass behind. He bent slightly to check behind the couch and knew he wasn’t imagining things when he felt something ghost over his arm.

He turned reflexively, punching out into the air and found himself wondering if this was part of her game. To pretend to be here without actually being here. He spent his entire life watching his back, the last week had been no different.

Eventually - giving up chasing ghosts - he walked back to his desk, only to surge forward slightly when, what felt like a hand, ran over his ass. He turned when she laughed, he heard her but still can’t goddamn see her. 

There was an invisible pressure on his chest and he’s knocked back until his legs hit the edge of the table. She laughed again and this time he felt it against his skin. He looked down at the empty space in front of him and his eyes widened as he watched his tank top slide up his body, seemingly of its own volition.

He felt the familiar warmth of her fingers trail up his torso, soon followed by the wet heat of her mouth as she began to kiss his stomach muscles. 

“You’re in trouble if you aint the boss,” he almost stuttered and heard her laugh again.

His top fell back over his stomach, he could still feel her fingers running across his skin, but she moved away and there was a second before he felt her breath wash over the column of his neck.

“How much trouble?” whispered a voice in his ear. It didn’t sound quite like her, but Gage wasn’t an idiot.

Going in blind (literally), he raised his arms to grab on to, what he hoped was, her arms. He could feel the body under his touch, knows its her just from the warmth of it, and could feel her shiver when he glided his hands down her invisible body to grab her wrists.

He found the large device on her wrist and pried it off. He looked at the box in his hands, saw the boss stutter into view in the corner of his eye and is almost proud of her.

“A StealthBoy?” He looked at her with an eyebrow raise, she shoots him a devilish smile in retaliation.

“Surprise.” 

He threw the StealthBoy over his shoulder, his eyes fixated on what she was wearing. Or wasn’t wearing. 

Her white jumpsuit had been fixed a few days ago by one of the traders in the market, and she’d been so grateful to get it back that Gage wondered if she was ever going to take it off again. Apparently she was, because she’d forgone any kind of jumpsuit, instead opting to sneak around in just her underwear. The black lace number that he thought looked real good on her, though he will happily admit that he prefers to see it on the floor.

“Okay, boss.” He relented with a smirk. She finally came clean on that little face she pulled every time he called her that, telling him she got wet every time he said it. So, naturally, he said it whenever he could, whether the occasion called for it or not, whether they were alone or out in public. If they were doing the latter she usually shot him a look of annoyance but there was no denying the way her eyes bulged out of her skull. “You got me.”

He took one large heavy step towards her and saw the moment her breath halted, saw her whole body stiffen and she looked at him, her eyes full of anticipation.

“Finally,” she breathed with a smirk. She reached her hand up again to play with the front of his tank top. She curled her fingers around it and pulled him towards her slightly. “Do I get my reward now?”

Gage ran his hand up her bare back, squeezed his fingers slightly around the column of her neck, before moving them to curl in her hair. He tugged harshly and pulled, forcing her to look up at him. She winced and bit her lip.

“What’d you have in mind?”

She winked at him and together they dragged each other into her bedroom. At first they didn’t even reach the bed, as soon as the door was closed behind them she slammed him up against it. Fingers trailed over every part of him as she fumbled to undress him as quickly as she could. 

“So, why a StealthBoy?” He asked, trying to distract himself from the fact she was already on her knees, hands working to undo the belt around his trousers.

“Well, I had to improvise when _someone_ started laying out traps for me,” she said in the most sultry voice Gage has ever heard.

He knew the strangled noise that left him when she reached her hand into his boxers was embarrassing but he couldn’t find the energy to care. Hands that shoot a gun as well as her shouldn’t be this soft, or this small, but they are and not for the first time since her arrival Gage was scared to blink. Scared that it all might just be a damn dream and tomorrow he’ll wake up and that piece of shit Colter will be in charge still. 

He was fighting a losing battle, the second her tongue glided over the tip of his dick his head fell back and his eyes closed. The world around him disappeared for a moment, silence descended and, to make sure he was still where he thought he was, he opened his eyes and looked down. Just in time to watch her mouth open and engulf him.

He felt her hand tugging at his shaft, her mouth working the rest of him and she moaned at the feel of him in her mouth. He growled when he felt her teeth graze, just gently, against him, which turned into a different kind of growl when he watched her hand leave his thigh to go between the juncture of her legs.

He heard the slickness when her hand started to move, and loved how wet she was for him already. His mouth was open a little, beyond his control, and he brushed her hair out of her face so he could watch her suck him off.

Her hand was still working his shaft, the other still playing with her cunt, and she looked up to lock eyes with him. He can’t move, can’t say a word, after all what _does_ he say in a moment like this? Lots of things sprung to mind. “Do you know how good you look sucking my cock?” “Christ your mouth is so _fucking_ good?”…that, and a string of words that probably aren’t even words, are the only things he could think of but he didn’t voice a single one of them.

Instead he just stared down at her and watched. Watched, and felt, her lips brush against his groin as she took him all the way in. Feels her throat convulse when the tip of his dick slips down it, watched her eyes peel away from him to roll into the back of her head when her hand stroked against her clit perfectly.

Slowly she moved her mouth away from him, her hand moving to pump his now neglected length. She took the hand away from her cunt and held it in the air expectantly. Never one to disappoint, especially when she’s like this, Gage wasted no time in leaning forward to wrap his mouth around her wet fingers.

His tongue licked over every centimetre of skin, sure to gather up every last trace of her and she watched in awe, sucking her bottom lip between her teeth to bit down hard on it. He peeled away from her, his eyes wide and he watched her quiver when he licked the edges of his mouth.

“Take me to bed,” it’s an authoritative whisper that only she could pull off. 

He did as she asked, pulled her to her feet and threw her onto the bed. She landed on all fours, her head facing the wall, her perfect round ass staring him in the face. A quiet growl left him, his only thought in that moment being that he wanted to bury his face in it and eat out her ass until she begged for him.

“I’m glad to see we can cross this off the list.” The scraping of rusted metal brings him to reality and he peeled himself (reluctantly) away from her ass to see her hand playing with the shackles he’d just nailed to the wall.

She spent a moment marvelling his handiwork and Gage took the opportunity to put his focus back on her ass, which was wiggling suggestively at him. Intentionally or accidentally he wasn’t sure, but as he walked closer to his target he realised he didn’t care.

She’s too busy pulling at the shackles on the wall, checking they’re secure, to realise he’s got on the bed behind her. She only realised he was there when his hands shove her panties down to her knees and pry her ass cheeks apart, lifting and separating them enough to make it almost hurt. She can do nothing but plant her hands on the wall in front of her to stop her crashing into it face first.

Gage doesn’t waste time, never has done when it comes to her, and is quick to run his tongue over the soft coil of muscle. The moan that escaped her gets caught in her throat for a second and comes out almost animalistic, her hips instinctively push back against his face.

The grip he had on her ass tightened and he holds her in place, she can do nothing but relent to him. Let him do whatever he wants to her body and doesn’t give it a second thought because she knows, no matter what happens, that it’ll end with her screaming his name loud enough for the entire park to hear. Like how its ended countless times before.

“Holy shiiit,” she growled the last word when Gage’s tongue breached her asshole. His nails dig possessively into the flesh on her hips and she can’t help but thrust her hips up and down against him. Or as much as she can at least because every time she makes the slightest movement, Gage is back to keeping her in place. “Oh _god…_ Yes! Yes, yes!”

He softened his grip, she literally felt his fingers peel off her skin, like they’d been glued to her, and he doesn’t try and stop her this time when she bucks against him.

She quivered when she felt his fingers stroke against her lips, a finger circles her entrance but doesn’t penetrate it and she groans in frustration. Gage laughed against her before delving his tongue further into her ass.

“You know,” she breathed. “I’m kinda glad I let you ruuuun your mouth-“ she groaned when his thumb moved to brush repeatedly over her cunt, still refusing to enter her like she wanted him to. “Now, I get to reap in the benefits of it.”

His hands go back to taking a firm grip of her and he moved his face away. She felt him move to lean over her but his voice in her ear still catches her by surprise, still sends an electric surge down her spine.

“Same goes for you boss.”

Her body was pushed forward slightly when he slapped her ass, the residual sound echoing off the walls and she gasped in both surprise and arousal.

“You still haven’t - oh fuck,” before she could even breath Gage thrusted two fingers inside her cunt and begun to unceremoniously thrust them in and out of her.

She’s wetter than he thought, she always is. Her cunt is like a waterfall he’d happily let himself drown in.

“What was that boss?” His voice was low in her ear and even after spending this much time together, she still reacts the same way. Still finds his voice hitting every nerve in her body and she’s never felt so alive before.

“I hate you,” she managed to choke out before burying her face in the bend of her arm when Gage inserted another finger.

“Sure you do,” he laughed. The hand that wasn’t vigorously fucking her moved to push his trousers and boxers down just enough for his raging cock to spring out. He positioned himself between her legs, and removed his fingers. “Guess you don’t want this then?” He asked, pumping his dick close to her so his tip hit against her entrance. She winced in need and backed herself against him, willing him to enter her.

She wanted to beg, wanted to tell him how much she needed him, but is too stubborn, too much of a tease, to tell him outright. Instead she looked over her shoulder to look back at him, her eyes briefly glancing over his incredibly muscular torso that she doesn’t think she’ll ever get used to before looking him in the eye.

“Well, if you won’t I’m sure I’ll find someone else who will.” She saw the raise of his eyebrow, the unimpressed look on his face and can’t help but push. “Maybe I’ll go see Mason.”

She goes to move away from him but was stopped by a strong hand on her waist and the laugh that was about to leave her was lost when he impaled her on his dick.

Their movements are quick, perfectly synchronised. They’ve got a rhythm now, with everything they do together, and her hips push back to meet his when he snaps forward. His nails carve into her skin as he runs his hands up her back, one hand braces itself on her shoulder whilst the other tangles itself in her hair. When he pulled she only had a second to reach for the shackles on the wall, the only thing that could support her during all this delicious torture. 

Her new bed creaked under his movements, just like all the others, but Gage ignored it when she pushed back against him, burying his dick as far inside her as she could. 

“Say it.” He growled at her, his eyes switching between hers and her hands.

There’s only one reason she’d ask him to put shackles by her bed, he knows what she wants but it aint happening until she tells him. Begs him.

“What?” she gasped, a glint of mischief in her eyes. He doesn’t respond verbally, instead he gives a harsh thrust forward and flicks his eyes towards the metal in her hands. “Thought they’d give me that ‘raider’ look.”

Her breathed laugh turned into a sigh and she removed one hand from the wall to play with herself again. Gage, realising this, moved the hand from her shoulder to grab her arm and force it behind her back. She gasped and fell forward into the mattress slightly.

“Say it.” He repeated, pulling her hair tighter.

“Do it.” She winced.

“Do what?” She’s not begging enough for him. He wants her grovelling, near tears with desperation.

She wanted to concentrate on the dick inside her, wanted to chase the release she’d been craving all day but Gage’s body was like a brick wall behind her. She repeatedly moved against him but he does nothing, doesn’t so much as twitch inside her.

Her will breaks first with a frustrated groan.

“Chain me to the wall, use me,” she started to beg. “Fuck me until the whole Commonwealth hears us.”

In one quick movement he pulled out of her, she whimpered at the lose but had not time to dwell on it because Gage was quick to turn her and lay her down on the mattress. He takes hold of her wrists and brings them to the wall.

“You got it, boss.” He leant down to kiss her whilst his hands shackled her wrists to the wall. She moaned into his mouth and canted her hips up on impulse.

He sat back on his knees and ran his hands down her porcelain skin, taking a moment to regret not taking off her bra beforehand but as he slides his hands underneath to take hold of her breasts he figures it doesn’t really matter. And if he decides it does matter and cuts her out of it? Well, it wouldn’t be the first piece of clothing of hers he’s destroyed. 

She arched up into his touch when he caressed her torso, his fingers pressing into her as he moved round to cup her ass and lift her hips into the air. She gasped and bit her lip when she felt him slip inside her again. She loves how she has to stretch to accommodate him, loves how he fills every part of her.

Her hands tug pointlessly at their metals casings. She’s trapped, and instinctively her body is trying to escape but after a few seconds it relents, the message from her brain finally reaching the rest of her. _This_ is what she wants, to be completely helpless whilst Gage ravages her body.

In the back of her mind she registers the creaking of the bed, how it gets worse (and louder) the harder Gage slams into her but as soon as the tip of his cock brushes against the rough bit of skin he finds too easily now, all other thoughts are pushed away. The only thing she can think, and feel, is the impending coil inside her, ready to snap at any moment.

There’s a snap. Just not the one she was hoping for. 

“Motherfucker!”

Her arms were stretched tight, her wrists still firmly shackled to the wall. She hissed and tried to relieve some of the tension in her arms.

“You okay boss?” With his dick still inside her Gage stopped his moments to check on her. He liked her fact at moments like this, the ecstasy she was feeling still echoed in her eyes whilst she was crossing the point where she was shocked and annoyed because _yes_ they really had broken another bed of hers.

And they had barely got started.

“I swear to god I am not wasting any more time finding or building another bed. I’ll sleep on the damn floor before I go through that shit again.”

Less than three months and she’s already had to replace the bed six times. Of all the things it could have been her first decree as Overboss was that the original bed (Colter’s old bed) had to go, telling him sleeping in it wasn’t an option.

Gage will happily admit he’s responsible for the other five.

He couldn’t help himself, she didn’t help matters either - begging him to “fuck harder”, riding him like a dog in heat. Things just got, _wild_ when they were alone.

So the fact that she’d requested a pair of shackles next to her bed had not surprised him, nor the fact that halfway down her list was the sentence “find me a shock collar”. Evidently Miss White Collar Commonwealther had a few secrets hidden away. Some real dirty ones.

He raised an eyebrow at her when she started pushing her hips down against him.

“What?” He still can’t get over how innocent she can sound when she wants to. It was a different dirty secret of hers.

“Two seconds ago you’re bitching about the bed,” Gage begun to slowly thrust his hips to meet her. He moved his arms as he leant down, one arm supporting his weight whilst the other runs its fingers through her hair. She accommodates his touch with a lift of her neck so his hand can cradle the back of her head. “Now you’re remembering you’ve got a dick inside ya.”

His voice was low in her ear and goosebumps pebbled her skin as she reacted to the breath that washed over her. The halted gasp that leaves her is from the overwhelming relief she feels at the touch it, not the sound of his voice. Though they both knew it drove her all sorts of crazy.

She struggled to move her arms in an attempt to relieve at least a fraction of the tension. She didn’t even need to voice her question, Gage moved to sit back on his knees, bring her up with him as he shuffled forward.

She smiled affectionately in gratitude. He didn’t bother to suggest they unshackle her, she’d never go for it. Like he said…wild.

She sighed and her body relaxed at the relief she felt in her arms. No more beds, lower shackles…maybe they’d find some leg restraints next. After they find a shock collar of course.

It wasn’t just the idea of getting an electric shock that thrilled her, what really tipped the scale was the fact she knew she could trust Gage not to hurt her. Wouldn’t put it past him to lower the voltage either…

“Well,” she pushed herself down against him, “I don’t think the Commonwealth can hear us, so…” she looked down at where their bodies met. “You’ve still got a job to do.”

Her hands were pinned down by her sides when Gage surged forward and slammed her against the wall. The wood was cold and hard on her back but as soon as Gage thrusted into her she ignored it. She ignored everything that wasn’t attached to the dick inside her.

One hand went to brace itself on her hips whilst the other travelled up her body to cup her face, pinching her until her mouth fell open and he forced her to look at him.

“You mean like this?” He pushed forward once, forcing her body even further up the wall and she screamed. “Take that as a yes shall I?”

His hand moved down to join the one on her hip and she was locked in place as Gage relentlessly fucked up into her.

“Ohhh yeah, ju-just like _that!_ ” She was openly panting, her hands trying to pry themselves off the wall so she could touch him.

“Looks like you found the downside to being tied up.” Gage chuckled at her pointless efforts as he continued to thrust into her. 

What remained of the bed creaked unforgivingly underneath him so in an awkward manoeuvre he braced her against the wall with his hands on her ass as he clambered to his feet, his legs finding space between the broken slats and, when he was ready, he continued to fuck her against the wall.

The metal chains of her shackles were making more noise and he looked down to see her hands still desperately trying to move.

“Give it up boss,” he growled, pushing her hips down against him and he thrust upwards. “You wanted this.” He reminded her.

“I just wanted _this_ ,” she corrected, pushing her hips down harshly and earning a guttural moan from him. 

“Do you always get what you want?” He tried to retaliate but they both knew the answer.

“You tell me.” She was close enough to be able to bend her head and bite down on his shoulder.

He pushed her body further into the wall with his own, freeing up his hands to run over inch of her. He locked eyes with her as he brought one hand to his mouth, and watched her eyes stare at him as his wetted his thumb on his tongue.

Her breath quivered and she watched with intrigue as his hand trailed down the small space between their bodies and she arched up into him when she felt his thumb brush expertly against her clit.

“ _Ohhh, yes!_ Harder!…Faster!…” she was begging him, not really sure what she wanted past the impending orgasm that was on its way.

He obliged every command she screamed at him, grunted in her ear every time she said his name.

“Porter…” she quivered.

He buried his face in the crook of her neck, licked up the reddening column and bit down on her pulse point. She hissed, thrashed a little and he felt her walls clench around his dick before her scream almost deafened him.

He quickly followed soon after, happily cumming inside her.

Breathlessly his head fell onto her shoulder, her cheek rested on the side of his head and he could hear her quivering breaths run over his sweat drenched skin. 

When their breathing returned to normal he peeled himself away to look at her. He’s only just noticed that her hair is different, still that beautiful red that fills him with animalistic urges but there’s something carved into the side that she normally shaves.

“OB?” He read and is almost embarrassed at how long it takes him to figure out what it means. “Seriously?” He looked at her, an eyebrow crooked in both surprise and disbelief.

“In case someone forgets who I am,” she smiled.

“Want me to let you out now?” he asked when he hears her move her shackles again.

“Please. Wait -“ it was her turn to raise an eyebrow at him. “You know what you’ve done with the key right?”

Gage thinks for a moment…when the hell did he last have it?

“Pretty sure it’s on my desk.”

“‘ _Pretty sure_ ’” she muttered under her breath.

Gage slid out of her, she groaned at the loss, before smiling affectionately when he helps out her feet on the most secure part of the bed.

“Stay here,” he instructed as he moved towards the door.

“I’ve literally no other choice.” She shouted after him and he chuckles as he makes his way back inside.


	2. Candles and Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Overboss sends for the leader of the Operators.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really dropped the ball with this series. Sorry!  
> Life got in the way, as well as a whole load of other crap and I've been pretty wrapped up in this complicated mess I've been trying to write for the past year or so.
> 
> Anyway, I'm back and this series is back too. Sorry I made you guys wait so long.

”I meant what I said, I’m _not_ getting another one.” She stated, folding her arms defiantly, wincing as she did.

“You alright there, Boss?”

She closed her eyes and bit her lip. “You seriously need to stop that. I’m fine,” she shuffled her arms and winced again.

Gage gently grabbed her forearm and peeled her arms apart. He looked down at the vicious red marks on her wrist, his free hand ghosted over it and she flinched at the lightest touch.

He took a firmer hold of her arm and walked her over to the desk. She let him drag her into the chair, and waited quietly whilst Gage grabbed the nearest chair and turned it in order to sit down facing her.

He grabbed the arm he previously ignored and found similar markings. A layer of skin had been scraped away, not deep enough to make her bleed but he knew she was going to have some bruises by tomorrow.

“I feel like there’s a lesson in this somewhere,” he grunted as he helped heal what he could. “Not that you’ll pay attention either way.”

She scoffed in mocked offence. “I’m a very good student I will have you know. Made it through the Gauntlet, didn’t I? Took your advice and used a fucking water pistol against a six foot brute in power armour.”

“So, I’m assuming there was a point to all that?”

There’s always a point, to everything she does.

She winced when he pulled her arm tighter, he raised an eyebrow in response and then proceeded to examine the deep red, angry marks on her wrists. There was the possibility that he actually hurt her this time, and he can usually push her pretty far.

“Am I doing something wrong?”

He shook his head, his brow furrowing. As far as he was concerned she’s been doing fantastically.

“Why d’ya ask?” He moved to start applying cream to her wrists.

“Because word around the marketplace is that a certain, helmet-wearing psychopath isn’t happy about the way I’ve been dealing with things.”

Gage stopped what he was doing with a relentless sigh.

“So, you gonna do something about it?”

“Of course.”

She was the Overboss, she couldn’t stand for people plotting against her. She couldn’t guarantee that’s what Nisha and the rest of them were doing, but she had to act before it became a possibility.

“And I need your help.”

She began to stand up, Gage stood up with her, taking a tight grip of her hands when she stumbled on her feet. He had to smile, just a little.

“I’m shocked.”

He followed her as she made her way toward the bath. She bent down to turn on the tap before standing back up to let her dressing gown fall away from her body. Gage instantly felt it in his pants, but ignored it. If he weren’t careful, he’d end up getting friction burn on his dick.

“What d’ya need?” He asked as she step into the tub.

“I need Mags.”

He scowled almost instantly, his arms moving to cross over his chest.

“As in, I need you to get me Mags, and bring her here,” she expanded as she sunk down into the lukewarm water.

He nodded, respectfully. Not a bad plan, get everyone else on her side first. Mason’s had his dick inside her, so he automatically likes her. Gage uncrossed his arms and made his way to the door.

“But, yeah,” she spoke up as he opened the door, “that too.”

He scowled again, at the back of her head as she stared out the window.

Begrudgingly he made his way inside, regretting his decision to help her already.

*

Mags had been curious and reluctant all the way to Fizztop. Gage said the Overboss wanted to see her alone, she felt uneasy being here without William. Plus, having to take her shoes off and leave them at the door was a little weird. But it would be nice to meet her personally, she normally sent Gage or a settler to relay a message to them. Mags couldn’t help but admire the way the Overboss operated, she also appreciated control of Nuka-Galaxy.

Mags’ face softened but her eyebrows raised when her eyes fell on the orange hue of the room, caused by the dozens of candles scattered around. She’d never seen it when Colter was in charge, but she doubted this was his decorating taste. She could smell lavender in the air too.

“Well, hello,” came a delicate voice and Mags was drawn to the figure appearing from behind the white screen. She swallowed the sudden lump in her throat when her eyes ran over the Overboss. Mags could appreciate beauty in every form, but the Overboss was perfection, deep red hair flowing down her back, her body barely encased by the dressing gown wrapped loosely around her body, black silk just long enough to cover her most intimate parts. though just barely.

Now she’d seen her, she could tell she was from a different time.

“It’s nice to finally meet you.” Mags watched the Overboss’ lags as she made her way toward her. Long, strong, white porcelain legs.

“And you, Boss.”

Her eyelids fluttered, Mags’ narrowed in confusion.

“She likes your voice,” whispered Gage in Mags’ ear.

“I suppose we should have met a long time ago, but I was rather busy. And you’ll have to forgive me for making you come all the way here, but I learnt not to meet the gang leaders inside their territories.”

Behind them, Gage growled, Mags’ attention barely switched to him.

“Ignore him, his ego’s a little bruised.”

The Raider cleared her throat and repositioned her stance.

“Well, the Operator are grateful for what you’ve done, Overboss.”

Mags watched her mouth as the Overboss giggle and reached for the Raider’s hand. A quivered breath left Mags and the feel of soft, warm skin.

“Boss,” warned Gage.

“Oh, shush, she’s fine.” She looked at Mags as her thumb stroked her wrist. “I think he’s worried I’m scaring you, but I’m not,” she stepped forward, practically pressing their bodies together, whilst her free hand reached up to Mags’ shoulder, to the clasp of her armour. “Am I?” she whispered in her ear and Mags’ whole body shook.

“I hope you don’t mind,” the hand on her wrist stroked up her arm, travelling to the clasp on her other should, “but I get uneasy around armour.”

Mags remained silent and she took it as an invitation to continue. A rush surged through her spine at the sound of the armour hitting the floor. Best noise in the world.

She took Mags’ hand and gently pulled her in the direction of the bed, pulling apart the curtain with her free hand. The Raider’s eyes immediately fell on the mattress laying on the floor.

“They kept breaking,” she shrugged. “Full discretion, I need your help,” she told Mags as she sat her down on the mattress, following her. Her hands stroked up her arms, not trying to startle her too much. She gripped the lapel of Mags’ shirt, pulling their bodies flush against each other. “But first, I think we should get to know each other.”

The Overboss’ eyes flickered between Mags’ eyes and mouth, and before Mags could speak, she dived forward and crashed their mouths together. She started off slowly, gently forcing Mags’ mouth open with her open, just lightly teasing her lip with her tongue. Mags began to relax underneath her and the Overboss move to slowly unpin the buttons of her shirt. Mags moaned, stretching her body into hers, and against her mouth the Overboss smiled, before slipping her tongue inside the Raider’s mouth.

Giving in to the situation, Mags’ hands began to slide up the Overboss’ legs, squeezing the flesh of her thighs when she bit down on the Raider’s lip. The two women moaned against each other. When she’d successfully opened Mags’ shirt she delicately traced her fingers up her torso before sliding her hands over her shoulder and gliding the shirt off her body, Mags’ skin goose-pimpling in the cool air.

The Overboss climbed onto the mattress, straddling the Raider’s thighs, her hands exploring the strong, rich curves of her body and she encouraged Mags to do the same. She gently framed Mags’ strong jawline with her fingers, softening the rate of the kiss as one hand crept into her hair, pulling it loose as she pushed against the Raider’s shoulder, pressing her down against the mattress.

A tiny, desire filled gasp left Mags’ mouth and the Overboss absorbed it, taking it into her own mouth and making it her own.

“You’re stunning,” she complimented as she hovered over Mags’ body, her hand gliding down her heated skin toward her leather trousers. She smiled to herself when Mags’ back arched into her touch. “So responsive,” she laughed, ripping the trousers down her long legs. The orange glow of the room compliments her beautifully rich, caramel flesh, and the Overboss didn’t hesitate to lavish her skin with her tongue.

Mags hissed in pleasure, her whole body coming alive, her eyes closing as she relaxed and gave herself over completely.

“I don’t know about you, but I feel like taking this party a little further up the bed.”

Mags propped herself up on her elbows are the Overboss stepped off the mattress. The Raider turned as the Overboss took a gentle hold of her legs, swinging them around. She laid in the centre of the mattress, her head buried between pillows, watching the Overboss walk over to the bedside table; her eyebrow raising when she pulled out a long, black scarf.

“I know you don’t know me,” she untied the knot of her gown, “but you’re gonna have to trust me.” She let the panels of her dressing down fall away, exposing the whiter-than-snow flesh of her naked body, the gravity-defying valley of her breasts. The only hint of a scar was a soft pink link faded over her right hip.

The Overboss played with the scarf between her hands as she climbed back on to the mattress, once again straddling Mags’ thighs.

“Lift your head, sweetheart,” she commanded and Mags instantly obeyed. The Overboss rubbed her face delicately before wrapping the scarf around her eyes and tying it at the back of her head.

Mags felt her breath quickening, her hearing improving as her vision became impaired. Somewhere in the distance she could hear Gage moving around.

A frayed groan left the Overboss as she looked down at the naked, blindfolded Raider underneath her. Now she understood why Gage liked being in control so much.

Leaning across Mags’ body, pressing her breasts near her face, she reached for the candle and wine bottle on the shelf behind them. She held them in her hands as she sat back, biting her lip in arousal.

She decided to start slow, allowing tiny droplets of molten wax to fall on to Mags’ chest, her body reacting to it instantly. A hiss of pain left her and the Overboss quickly poured the wine over the same area, leaning down to taste it with her tongue; Mags’ nails dug into her thighs.

She continued down Mag’s body, pouring more wax as she went, her tongue spending longer pressed against Mag’s skin, soothing the reddening flesh. The Raider reacted verbally and physically to all of it, hissing at the sting of burning and then moaning at the feel of the Overboss lavishing her with her tongue. Her legs twitched uncontrollably as a river of wax ran down her thigh. The Overboss dug her nails into Mags’ thighs in an effort to control her as she moved her face towards the Raider’s apex. She smiled, biting her lip at the glistening wetness of Mags’ cunt.

Mags tensed when she used her thumbs to spread her open, not hesitating to discover the taste of her. The Raider moaned deliciously as she pursed her lips around her clit, sucking hard instantly, her tongue pressing vigorously against the ball of nerves until Mags’ whole body shook in response.

She ran her hands up Mags’ near-perfect body to pay with her supple breasts, squeezing harder when Mags’ hands made their way into her hair. The Raider’s breath became ragged, a thin sheen of sweat had appeared over her body, and she took her attention away from her clit just before the Raider was about to com.

The Overboss left her tongue slip into Mags’ entrance as she moved to explore the rest of her, licking down to her taint and back up again to tease the flesh around her clit. She breathed a laugh when Mags groaned in frustration. She gently pressed her thumb against Mags’ clit, tracing small circles as she sat back on her kneed and watched Mags writhe on the bed, admiring the red patches of skin dotted over her body.

Mags’ body rose off the bed when she pushed two fingers into her core, her fingertips finding her sweet spot almost immediately. The Overboss watched as her hand fucked the Raider’s pussy, always fascinated at how something so simple awoke the body so fiercely. 

She’d never fucked a Raider before coming to Nuka-World, never even gave it a thought, now she would never go back to anything less. She could hear Gage pacing up and down impatiently, but he would have to wait, she wanted to spend as much time with this beautiful specimen alone as she could.

She bit her lip at the moan filled with lust that left Mags, leaning forward to hover her body over hers, her free hand stroking through the Raider’s blonde hair as she untied the blindfold. She pulled her hair harshly, capturing her in a kiss and her hand moved faster, swallowing her moans. She didn’t normally go for women, but she could get used to it.

Mags scratched her nails down her back, getting her revenge on the Overboss when she dug her nails into the generous flesh of her buttocks, devouring the moans that escaped her. She raised her leg below the Overboss’ body, rocking her core over her knee as Mags’ other hand moved to caress through her soft hair.

The women rocked against each other, picking up their pace as each began to reach their peak. The Overboss inserted another finger into her deep, wet heat and mewled against Mags’ mouth when the Raider’s hand crept between her apex and her knee to rub her clit.

Mags came a fraction of a second before she did, pushing the Overboss over the edge as her body writhed underneath. They screamed into one another, their bodies slowing as they drove each other through their orgasms.

She collapsed her sweat covered body on to Mags’, her heavy breathing turning into frayed laughter as her heart pounded hard against her chest.

“Well, for a first meeting, I’d say that went rather well.”

Mags chuckled in agreement, her own heart racing/

When her breath was back to normal, the Overboss rolled over, propping herself up on her elbow, her other hand dancing delicately along Mags’ body. She pouted slightly when she heard Gage move to the other side of the curtain.

“I hope you don’t mind, but I usually work as a team for a second meeting.”

At her words the curtain flew open to reveal Gage stood in nothing but a pair of black boxers. Mags lifted her head at the sight of him, admiring the strong definition of muscles over his stomach, seems he was hiding a lot underneath that green tank top and yellow armour.

“He’s protective, apparently,” explained the Overboss as she rolled back over Mags’ body. “I call it being possessive,” she continued as she kissed the thin flesh of Mags’ hip. “But I let him out of clearing the park, so I figure I owe him.” She stopped kissing her and sat up to look Mags in the eye. “You can say no, if that’s what you want to say.”

She waited for a moment and when Mags didn’t say anything, she gestured Gage on to the mattress.

“Looks like she wants to play,” smiled the Overboss as Gage came up behind her, his hand on her neck as he pulled her back flush against his chest.

“So let’s play.”

She closed her eyes at the sensation of his voice in her ear, a smile cracking over her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's super short, smut normally is when I take out all the plotty elements of this. Again, sorry I almost made you wait a year.


	3. Ménage à trois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second meeting begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is even shorter, I could have just shoved it at the end of the last one but I hand wrote most of this before typing it up and my wrists are killing me.

Gage pushed the Overboss down, forcing her body against Mags’. He bit his lip at the sight of both of them spread out against each other, waiting in anticipation for him. He stepped out of his boxers and began to stroke himself hard, his eyes trained on the perfect apple-shaped rear of his Overboss; she’d give him hell if he didn’t fuck her first.

A growl originated from his stomach as he watched the women caress each other delightful little moans leaving them as they ravaged each other with attention. He knelt down on the mattress behind them, his hand resting on the dimples just above her ass; her body flinched in reaction.

Keeping her eyes locked on Mags, she licked her fingers, tasting the drying arousal Mags left behind, and smiled when the Raider’s eyelids fluttered. She felt Gage line himself up behind her and she trailed her hand back down Mags’ apex, her fingers plunging into the Raider’s cunt as Gage delved into hers. She groaned at the overwhelming fullness, having mixed it after only a few hours.

Gage didn’t start off slowly, she didn’t expect him to, and she pushed her body back to meet his thrusts, her hand working in tangent as she fucked Mags harder. He took a fistful of her hair and pulled hard, elating in the click of her neck. He moaned when his name came fractured out of her mouth. She was barely over her first orgasm but before he pushed her into a second, he ripped out of her - she mewled in protest - and then sunk himself deep into Mags’ pussy, biting down on the Overboss’ neck when Mags’ keened underneath both of them.

“I think she likes you, Boss,” he growled in her ear as one hand crept between the two women to play with her clit.

“I think she likes you more,” she corrected, watching Mags screw her eyes shut and her mouth falling open in silent euphoria.

“Maybe ‘cause she aint tasted you yet. Sit on her face.”

“Oh, I don’t think she wants that.”

“Yeah, she does, wants you just as much as I do.”

The Overboss looked down at Megs for silent confirmation, who was too busy enjoying the delights of Gage’s dick to be paying too much attention to anything else going on. She nodded lazily and the Overboss laughed as she moved up Mags’ body, turning so she could look at Gage as she lowered herself over Mags’ face.

The Raider used her hands to control the height of her apex, using her fingers to spread her apart as her tongue lapped at her clit. The Overboss moaned, bracing a hand on Mags’ chest as her hips moved above her, the Raider’s nose brushing lightly along the crack of her ass.

She threw her head back in ecstasy when Mags’ tongue traced indiscernible patterns over her clit, across her lips and over her entrance. Her eyes closed and her head dropped forward, her whole body coming alive.

She felt Gage’s callous hand on her cheek, gripping her chin to force her to look at him through half-lidded eyes.

“You enjoying yourself there?”

She nodded, a high pitched noise of enjoyment leaving her, as she took hold of the hand on her face and wrapped her lips around his finger.

“You better be planning to finish inside me,” she warned as she bit down on his nail bed.

“Don’t worry, I am.” He took his hand back to brace himself on the mattress, leaning forward to kiss her as his hips went into overdrive.

The Raider’s moans vibrated up her core, causing her whole body to shake. She carefully began matching her hips to the rhythm of Gage’s and watched in fascination as he fucked the woman underneath them.

“I’m close, baby,” she cried as her hands reached up and gripped her own hair.

“So’s this one,” he groaned as he worked on controlling himself, seeing his beautiful, perfect Boss sitting on the face of another naked woman was something he’d never forget. He’d probably spend the rest of his life jacking off to it.

“Hurry up and let her come then,” she suggested as she closed her eyes and chased her second orgasm.

She didn’t know what overwhelmed her more, her own orgasm ripping through her, or the one that came from the Raider beneath.

She took herself away from Mags’ face, kissing her, and tasting himself, as Gage fucked her through her orgasm.

“He’s really good at that, isn’t he?” she whispered in Mags’ ear, who nodded breathlessly in response.

She took hold of the hand Gage held out for her and climbed down Mags’ body, hovering her ass close to the Raider’s face, as she took hold of Gage’s dick, leaning forward to swirl her tongue around his head, enjoying the taste of them mingled together. She took him into her throat, chuckling around him when she noticed his legs twitching.

Gage took a strong hold of her arm, tearing her away from him when he felt himself losing control. She pouts in protest but smiled delicately when he threw her down on the mattress.

“How d’ya want me, baby?” she asked with a silky voice, her leg stroking up his strong thigh.

‘I suggest,” he growled, scratching down her sides, “you lay on your front and put your head between her legs.”

“We’re going to end up breaking her,” she laughed as she rolled over, lifting her ass in the air and placing her hand between Mags’ legs.

“She can take it.”

The Overboss moaned, deep from within her throat when he harshly slapped her ass, leaning back into his touch as he soothed the reddening skin.

“You ready, Boss?” He pumped himself underneath her, punching against her entrance.

“I’m always ready for you.”

Gage thrusted into her without mercy, pushing her face into Mags’ cunt with a hand on her neck. The Raider, who’d been propped up on her elbows, collapsed back down onto the mattress, moaning as the Overboss’ tongue thrust in and out of her in time with Gage’s hips.

“Oh, fuck,” she exclaimed, her hand travelling down to grip her hair.

The Overboss read her silent wish and moved her tongue faster, pressing against her walls. She moaned into Mags’ dripping, wet taint as Gage clawed his fingers down her back, deep enough to make her bleed. She pulled away to breathe, panting against Mags as she enjoyed the sound of Gage’s ball slapping against her clit.

Mags’ hand tightened in her hair and pulled her back into her cunt, she smiled and delved her tongue back inside, exploring every part of her.

Gage pounded into her unforgivingly as he watched her devour Mags, the Raider moaning every time he spanked the ass of the woman between them, pressing them all together. Overboss seemed to be doing all right, didn’t need his voice to help her along. Couldn’t be the first time she’d done it, she was way too comfortable for it to be that. Even after eight months, she was still surprising him.

She met his thrusts, pushing back hard enough make him stumble backwards, but he dug his nails into her to stop it from happening, spanking her and pounding into her as punishment, though he knew that was the reason she was doing it.

Running out of air, the Overboss swapped her tongue for her hand, introducing three fingers together as her thumb stroke Mags’ clit. She felt Gage press himself against her back, angling himself higher inside her, a strangled moan ripped from her mouth.

“You almost there, baby?” she asked when he pressed his cheek against hers, her hand cradling his other cheek as both of them stared at the Raider writhing on the bed.

“Why?” he groaned. “You losing the battle?”

She shook her head, turning slightly to nibble his jawline.

“No, but I think this last one might kill her.”

“Then what are you waiting for? Give her what she wants, and I’ll give you what you want.”

A noise of delight left her and she leant back down, spreading Mags’ even further apart as she devoured every dripping part of her, determined to make her come. She moaned loudly around Mags’ clit as Gage’s hand reached around to pinch her own clit, twisting it between his fingers until she keened, taking her desire out on Mags, who began to flap around on the mattress. They were all close.

Gage pressed his thumb against her ass, feeling her tighten around him. Mags’ moans grew even louder as the Overboss’ tongue went into overdrive, rushing in expectance of what was coming next. Gage bit his lip, snapping his hips forward as he pushed his thumb past the ring of muscle.

It happened like a wave, Mags’ final orgasm taking her first, rippling down her body, igniting every nerve as her pleasure passed through to the Overboss. She raised herself on weak limbs, thrusting herself back against Gage as she rode out her orgasm for as long as possible, transferring it to Gage as he came hard, so hard his toes were curling for crying out loud.

Gage slipped himself out of her and she immediately collapsed on top of Mags’ sweat drenched body, one arm caressing her skin as the other reached for Gage.

“Well, I’d say our second meeting went even better than the first.”

Mags smiled weakly, too spent to do anything else. She could sleep for a week.

*

“I’m curious about something,” Gage mentioned as they got into bed, Mags having left a few hours ago.

“Hmm?” She sat down on the mattress.

“What was the point of that?”

“You said I had to meet the gang leaders.” She scooped her hair up to tie it in a loose bun, “and you won’t let me go inside their territories.”

“I get that,” Gage rolled onto his side, admiring her body as she stretched out along the mattress. “I mean, what did fucking Mags have to do with dealing with Nisha?”

“Nothing.”

“Then, _why_ did we do that?”

“Because I wanted to,” she shrugged, kissed him on the cheek and turned over, switching off the light and falling asleep, satisfied they couldn’t break a bed that didn’t exist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first ever threesome scene so I'd love feedback on it (other than wishing it was longer) because I really doubt it's the last time I'll be doing a threesome lol.
> 
> Thanks for reading

**Author's Note:**

> Despite the title and the summary I should note that this is NOT about Mags being a bitch. I like Mags (let's be honest all Nuka World raiders are stunning) and this story is just one of many that act as a build up (is that the word I'm looking for? I'm not sure) to an idea that I've been toying with for a while now.
> 
> Anyway, more smut to keep you entertained.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and I hope you like it =]


End file.
